List of characters in the Lego Star Wars games
The following is a list of playable characters in the Lego Star Wars video game series based on the eponymous toy line created by the Lego Group. On far left: R2-D2 and C-3PO. Top: Darth Vader and Darth Maul. In middle: Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Princess Leia, a clone trooper, and an Ewok.]] Lego Star Wars: The Video Game Story characters *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Apprentice) *TC-14 *Jar Jar Binks *Queen Amidala *Captain Panaka *Padme (Battle) *Anakin Skywalker (Boy) *R2-D2 *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *R4-P17 *Anakin Skywalker (Apprentice) *Padme (Geonosis) *C-3PO *Mace Windu *Padme (Clawed) *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) *Anakin Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *Chancellor Palpatine *Commander Cody *Chewbacca *Wookiee Warrior *Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) *Stormtrooper Story vehicles *Republic Gunship *Anakin's Pod *Jedi Starfighter (Red) *Jedi Starfighter (Yellow) Purchased characters The following characters must be bought from Dexter's Diner. *Droideka *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Commander) *Naboo Soldier *Darth Maul *Clone Trooper (Episode II) *Kit Fisto *Ki-Adi Mundi *Luminara *Shaak Ti *Super Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Geonosis) *Count Dooku *Mace Windu (Episode III) *General Grevious' Bodyguard *General Grevious *Clone Trooper (Episode III) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Walker) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Swamp) *Clone Trooper (Episode III, Pilot) *Disguised Clone *Darth Sidious *Princess Leia *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Boy) *Rebel Trooper Purchased vehicles *Sebulba's Pod *Clone Arcfighter *Vulture Droid *Droid Trifighter Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy . From left to right: A Stormtrooper, Chewbacca, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker, a scout trooper on a speeder, and an Ewok.]] Story characters *Princess Leia *Captain Antilles *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Rebel Friend *Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) *Ben Kenobi *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Han Solo (Stormtrooper) *Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *Han Solo (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Luke Skywalker (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) *Yoda *Lando Calrissian *Princess Leia (Bespin) *Princess Leia (Boushh) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Han Solo (Skiff) *Lando Calrissian (Palace Guard) *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *Princess Leia (Endor) *Han Solo (Endor) *Wicket *Darth Vader Story vehicles *X-Wing *Y-Wing *Snowspeeder *Millenium Falcon Purchased characters These characters and vehicles must be purchased at the Mos Eisley Cantina. * Rebel Trooper * Stormtrooper * Tusken Raider * Jawa * Sandtrooper * Imperial Spy * Death Star Trooper * Grand Moff Tarkin * Imperial Officer * Imperial Pilot * Rebel Trooper (Hoth) * Snowtrooper * Boba Fett * Dengar * Bossk * IG-88 * 4-LOM * Greedo * Rebel Pilot * Luke Skywalker (Hoth) * Han Solo (Hood) * Bib Fortuna * Skiff Guard * Gamorrean Guard * Palace Guard * Scout Trooper * Ewok * Emperor Palpatine Purchased vehicles *TIE Fighter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Fighter (Darth Vader) *TIE Bomber *Imperial Shuttle *Slave One Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga Story characters * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Qui-Gon Jinn * TC-14 * Jar Jar Binks * Queen Amidala * Padme (Battle) * Padme (Geonosis) * Padme (Clawed) * Captain Panaka * R2-D2 * Anakin Skywalker (Boy) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) * R4-P17 * Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) * Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) * C-3PO * Mace Windu * Yoda * Chancellor Palpatine * Commander Cody * Chewbacca * Princesa Leia * Princess Leia (Hoth) * Princess Leia (Bespin) * Princess Leia (Boussh) * Princess Leia (Endor) * Captain Antilles * Rebel Friend * Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) * Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) * Luke Skywalker (Pilot) * Han Solo * Han Solo (Stormtrooper) * Han Solo (Hoth) * Han Solo (Skiff) * Han Solo (Endor) * Luke Skywalker (Dagobah) * Luke Skywalker (Bespin) * Luke Skywalker (Jedi) * Lando Calrissian * Lando Calrissian (Palace Guard) * Princess Leia (Slave) * Wicket * Darth Vader Story vehicles *Anakin's Pod *Snowspeeder *X-Wing *Y-Wing *Millenium Falcon *Republic Gunship *Anakin's Speeder *Jedi Starfighter (Red) *Jedi Starfighter (Yellow) Purchased characters These characters must be bought from the Mos Eisley Cantina bar. *Gonk Droid *PK Droid *Battle Droid *Battle Droid (Commander) *Battle Droid (Security) *Battle Droid (Geonosis) *Droideka *Captain Tarpals *Boss Nass *Royal Guard *Padme *Watto *Pit Droid *Darth Maul *Zam Wesell *Dexter Jettster *Clone *Clone (Episode III) *Clone (Episode III, Pilot) *Clone (Episode III, Swamp) *Clone (Episode III, Walker) *Disguised Clone *Lama Su *Taun We *Geonosian *Super Battle Droid *Jango Fett *Boba Fett (Boy) *Luminara *Ki-Adi Mundi *Kit Fisto *Shaak Ti *Aayla Secura *Plo Koon *Count Dooku *Grievous' Bodyguard *General Grievous *Wookiee *Mace Windu (Episode III) *Rebel Trooper *Rebel Trooper (Hoth) *Rebel Pilot *Stormtrooper *Sandtrooper *Beach Trooper *Death Star Trooper *TIE Fighter Pilot *Snowtrooper *Imperial Shuttle Pilot *Imperial Officer *Tusken Raider *Jawa *Greedo *Imperial Spy *Grand Moff Tarkin *Han Solo (Hood) *Luke Skywalker (Hoth) *Lobot *Ugnaught *Bespin Guard *Princess Leia (Prisoner) *Gamorrean Guard *Bib Fortuna *Palace Guard *Skiff Guard *Bossk *Boba Fett *Imperial Guard *The Emperor (Emperor Palpatine) *Admiral Ackbar *IG-88 *Dengar *4-LOM *Ben Kenobi (Ghost) *Anakin Skywalker (Ghost) *Yoda (Ghost) *R2-Q5 *Indiana Jones (bonus character) Purchased vehicles *Sebulba's Pod *Zam's Airspeeder *Droid Trifighter *Vulture Droid *Clone Arcfighter *TIE Fighter *TIE Fighter (Darth Vader) *TIE Interceptor *TIE Bomber *Imperial Shuttle Nonplayable characters These characters are not available to purchase, but are either enemies, in cutscenes, or in the Cantina. * Buzz Droid *Gungan *Wuher the Bartender *Jabba the Hutt *Mos Eisley Cantina Customers *Sebulba *B'omarr Monk *Padme (Pregnant) *Ten Numb *Medical Droid *Mon Mothma *Lando Calrissian (Pilot) *Luke Skywalker (Ceremony) *Imperial Spy (Rebel) *Probe Droid *Scout Trooper *Standard Pod Racer *TT-8L *Bith Band *Kaadu *Bat *Swamp Snake *Vader Apparition *Hailfire Droid *Seeker Droid Category:Lego games Category:Lists of video game characters Category:Star Wars games Category:Star Wars characters